A Favor
by Night Yagami
Summary: Grell approaches Sebastian with a request... and Sebastian accepts. WARNINGS: Post-anime; contains spoilers. OOC-ness. Yaoi lemon. Major fluff.


In retrospect, perhaps he regretted it. He'd been bound by the laws of the contract, and of course the boy had been about to die anyway, but Sebastian dreaded that the next few centuries would be filled with nothing but tepid boredom.

_It was worth it for that soul_, he thought to himself. One utterly delicious soul; innocent and evil at the same time. The demon couldn't help but lick his fangs at the memory of Ciel's tender, spicy life force—it had been weeks since his feast, yet he could almost still taste the exquisite flavor. The "high" from a soul of this caliber had lasted for days, and even now, after the euphoria had worn off, Sebastian would be able to survive almost a year without any further sustenance. Its power had even restored his lost arm completely.

However, this didn't keep him from thinking back almost wistfully to the good times at the Phantomhive Manor as the demon perched delicately atop a church spire. He was in his true form, and invisible to the human eye. _If only at least one of the manor staff had managed to live, _he sighed internally. Perhaps he could have amused himself with their predicaments.

A flash of movement caught his attention, and Sebastian flicked his crimson gaze towards the motion. Nothing was there, other than a few dustbins and a mangy dog, and the demon scowled. _This is utterly pointless in every way, _he mused. He couldn't begin to fathom why he was still lingering in the human world. Honestly, it was really very dull.

He leapt from the spire, landing gracefully in spite of the tall, spiked heels of his boots.

"You know, you look even more stunning in your true form," said a familiar voice. Grell Sutcliff stepped out of the shadows, signature grin planted firmly on his face.

Sebastian watched the shinigami haughtily, holding his chin high and narrowing his eyes. "What do you want, Grell?" he demanded.

Grell pouted dramatically, but the smile never left his eyes. "So cold!" he gasped, clutching his heart in mock pain. "Relax. I just want to talk, Sebasu-chan. Oh! I guess that's not your name anymore, right?" The redhead giggled gently, pressing a gloved hand to his mouth.

The demon continued to regard Grell with disdain, but inside he was relieved at how _tamely _the reaper was behaving. At the very least, he hadn't immediately molested Sebastian on sight, nor was he flirting _too_ obnoxiously. The demon decided to reward Grell's good behavior by answering his question.

"It doesn't really matter. Demons are brought into existence without names," he explained offhandedly, inspecting his long black nails. "So we hold on to our most recent titles until we enter into a new contract."

Grell nodded, humming a little in response. "Your kind is so fascinating…I wish William would let me study demons. Well, whatever. Sebasu-chan it stays," he said happily. Sebastian neglected to correct the purposeful mispronunciation. It had never really bothered him. "Anyway, not that I'm at all disappointed, but I couldn't help but notice that you haven't returned to the world of demons yet…" The shinigami, in a rare display of timidity, looked down, and then peered back up at Sebastian through his bangs. "So…Is everything all right?"

Sebastian raised an eyebrow at Grell's reticent concern. "Why does it matter to you?" he countered, perhaps a bit harshly. He wasn't really sure what kept him from returning. He just didn't want to return…not that this world was much better than the demonic realm.

A flash of genuine hurt passed over the ostentatious reaper's face, but it was replaced almost instantly with that sharp grin. "Well, if you must know, Sebasu-chan, I've been thinking about that whole affair with the angel and the bridge. The way I see it, I really helped you out that day—without my help, you'd never have gotten free from all those negative souls." He flipped a lock of hair over his shoulder. "You can check with Will—I cut off more of those foul leakages than the rest of the London Squad. Combined. Anyway, I was thinking back on everything, and I realized that you owe me at _least_ one favor…"

"Absolutely not," snapped the demon. "You were just doing your job."

The grin simply widened. "About that…as far as "jobs" go, your former master also promised that I'd have a day to do whatever I wanted with you. Now, I think I'm being pretty reasonable for not demanding an entire twenty-four hours of your time, especially since your master would have almost certainly died without my help."

Sebastian hissed involuntarily, angry at himself—it _had_ been his own fault that his master had needed to rely on another at that time. And perhaps—perhaps—that perverse angel would have been able to best him in combat if Grell had not helped on that day. In both instances, Ciel had been far too close to death for Sebastian's liking.

The shinigami, apparently sensing the demon's indecision, began to speak again. "Come on, Sebastian," he pleaded softly. "Just one favor. Then…you never have to even see me again."

Sebastian pressed a hand to his forehead, hiding the tiny, spontaneous smile that had crept upon his lips. He couldn't help himself—Grell simply reminded him too much of a kitten mewling for its dinner. And Sebastian had always had a soft spot for cats. Forcing a straight face, he looked back at the shinigami.

"All right, I accept," he said finally. "What's this favor you're so keen to get?"

Grell looked about ready to explode from joy, and he bit his lip (how did he manage to do that without drawing blood? Sebastian wondered idly) as if to restrain himself from screaming. The demon braced himself for an imminent and most likely violent expression of glee, but the redhead calmed down with an uncharacteristic display of self-control. His smile softened; became gentle and genuine, and Sebastian felt a pleasant little shiver run down his spine at this new, composed side of Grell.

The effeminate shinigami took a slow step closer, green-gold eyes shining in the moonlight. "What I want…" he whispered, "is for you…" (He moved closer) "…to let me…" (Sebastian could see himself reflected in Grell's eyes) "…pleasure you…" he finished, placing one black-gloved hand lightly on the taller man's chest. All traces of childish mirth were gone from the shinigami's face, replaced with a grave, haunting expression that Sebastian couldn't quite place, though it reminded him somewhat of his most recent master.

When the demon remained motionless, Grell continued. "Think of it however you want—hell, close your eyes and pretend it's some faceless, nameless whore if that's more agreeable to you…" The shinigami's words sounded so bitter and pained and the emotion on his face was so reminiscent of Ciel that Sebastian had pulled Grell into a comforting embrace before the demon even realized he had moved.

He heard Grell gasp, and Sebastian would have been lying if he told himself that he was not surprised (and perhaps more than a little confused) at his own action—it was something he might have done for Ciel, not this crazed reaper. But the demon stayed still, simply waiting for the stunned shinigami to make the next move. He _had_ agreed to grant a favor, after all. If nothing else, the beings of hell had to hold to their agreements.

After a long moment of motionless silence, Grell pulled back, hiding his face with his long, scarlet hair. Sebastian watched him patiently, letting the reaper compose himself. Grell looked up with traces of tears (_why had he been crying?_) in the corners of his eyes, motioning for the other man to follow.

"As eager as I am to have your favor, I really am not comfortable making you do this in public," the shinigami explained. "Even if no one can see us except immortals…No, scratch that, _especially _because immortals _can _see." The familiar smile started to reinstall itself in the form of a smirk. "A lady has to uphold her reputation, you know," he quipped, leading the black-haired demon into a burnt-out and abandoned residential building.

Sebastian's eyes adjusted instantly to the darker interior, and the two immortals easily navigated the labyrinth of charred wreckage. This building hadn't been hit so badly compared to some other parts of London; many pieces of furniture and even entire rooms were still essentially intact. Grell had apparently been here before, as he headed straight for a relatively clear area containing a simple but large bed.

When the shinigami turned around, Sebastian noticed an anxious look in his eyes. "Is something wrong?" the demon asked. "I thought this was what you wanted." Inwardly he wondered at himself for showing any concern. He blamed the fact that Grell was acting almost exactly like a cat—unpredictable, mysterious, sensual—_wait, what…? _Unpredictable? Mysterious? _Sensual?? _Sebastian nearly blushed at his own train of thought. _At least I certainly know he's catty._

The shinigami glanced at him sharply, and Sebastian thought he saw a flash of anger in his gaze. "Of course it's what I want," replied Grell with conviction, perhaps even indignation, and he pushed the compliant demon down to lie on the bed. He peered down through his glasses warily. "Don't you dare go back on your word."

Sebastian smiled, remaining in a spread-eagled position. _So that's your worry, little kitten. _"I'm not going to run away, Grell," he said softly. "We agreed to a contract—a minor one, but still completely binding. So until I do your favor, I am yours."

A complex series of emotions passed rapidly across the shinigami's features, far too fast even for a demon to catch them. Finally he settled on his customary grin, which Sebastian realized with a jolt was simply a mask for something he could not identify.

The redhead climbed on top of the bed, straddling Sebastian's waist and placing a hand on either side of the demon's head. "Just relax…" he instructed, his hair cascading down to form a blood-red curtain around his shoulders. Slowly he leaned down, bringing his lips to Sebastian's in an impossibly light, feathery kiss.

When the demon did not pull away, Grell grew slightly bolder, pressing more firmly and moving his mouth sensually. When his warm pink tongue slid across the demon's lower lip, Sebastian opened up readily, accepting the shinigami's kiss as it grew more and more heated. Sebastian relaxed into the sensations; the gentle caress of Grell's lips and the twining dance of his tongue. He began to join in, letting his own mouth respond, but the shinigami groaned softly and broke away, panting lightly and casting a searching look over Sebastian. Slowly the shinigami brought one hand to his mouth, biting one finger of his glove and pulling it off with his teeth. He repeated the action for his other hand, and stroked the demon's collarbone with newly exposed fingertips. The reaper began to nimbly undo Sebastian's clothing, petting each inch of skin as it was revealed. The demon grew warm at these touches, and he let out a tiny sigh of contentment.

Grell was working faster now, tugging the fabric off of Sebastian's graceful shoulders briskly. When the garment was removed, the shinigami let his hands roam freely over the demon's firm chest, massaging it slightly before he leaned down and closed his mouth over a dusky nipple. Sebastian hummed at the wet pressure as Grell licked and sucked the hardening bud.

The reaper removed his mouth, switching his attention to the demon's other nipple and lavishing it with the same delicious treatment. At a particularly intense suck, Sebastian made a soft pleasured noise and moved his hand to stroke through Grell's hair. Its texture was as silky-smooth as Ciel's had been, but much longer and thicker; Sebastian's fingers curled around the strands as if they had always belonged there.

Grell squeaked and raised his head—unbearably alluring with eyes lidded and clouded; cheeks and lips red. "Y-you don't h-have to do anything," he stuttered.

The demon blinked slowly and resumed petting the shinigami's scarlet locks. Grell closed his eyes and rubbed against the hand, keening softly. Sebastian ground his hips upward as a reminder to continue, pressing his hardening erection against Grell's and eliciting a gasp.

The reaper pushed himself up, shedding his coat, vest, and shirt rapidly until his pale torso was completely bare. He slid down Sebastian's body, running his elegant fingers along the demon's sides and hooking the digits over the waistband of his pants. He pulled down slowly. Finally, Sebastian's arousal sprang free; Grell whimpered desirously and removed the trousers completely before lowering his mouth onto the heated organ.

It was the demon's turn to moan as soft, pliant lips wrapped around his member, engulfing him in satiny heat. For the first time in years Sebastian was able to simply relax and succumb to his body's lustful urges—he could literally count on one hand the number of times he had climaxed since entering into Ciel's service, and at least half of those had been by his own hand.

So it was far sooner than usual before the demon felt the press of orgasm drawing near—however, Grell stopped his ministrations abruptly. Sebastian growled halfheartedly; he hadn't wanted to come so quickly, but he hadn't wanted the reaper to stop, either.

The shinigami was panting, lips slightly red, as he hastily fumbled with his own trousers, revealing the stiff erection with the removal of his last piece of clothing. Suspicious, Sebastian eyed Grell with a questioning expression. The other man simply climbed back on top of the demon, letting their arousals rub together while he gave a softly passionate kiss.

Watching Sebastian with sultry, hooded eyes, Grell repositioned his body so that his tightly puckered entrance rubbed teasingly on the head of Sebastian's shaft. Realizing what Grell was planning, Sebastian opened his mouth to protest (surely the reaper wasn't about to take him _dry_), but instead loosed a guttural moan as the redhead lowered his body, enveloping the demon in blissful heat.

Grell was tight—far tighter than any virgin maid that the demon had deflowered—but his passage was slick. Again, Sebastian was taken by surprise; the shinigami had evidently stretched and lubricated himself before they'd even spoken.

"Nngh…ah, Grell…wh-what would you…have done, had I…refused…?" the darker man murmured. He'd slept with countless others without so much as batting an eyelash, but his body was reacting much more strongly than ever before. Perhaps it was because he wasn't in control—it was the first time someone had had his way with Sebastian, and not the other way around.

The shinigami atop him mewled—a most appealing sound—and responded through his excited pants. "Hahh…s-same—_nnn_!...as always…I'm—_oh God!_—used to disahhh…disappoint—nyaa…!!"

The rest of his sentence was lost to more aroused cries—precious little noises fell from his lips like gems. Grell was vocal, but not in the loud, obnoxious way that Sebastian had expected. The demon groaned audibly at the mental image of Grell pleasuring and preparing himself; distractedly, Sebastian vowed to someday watch that scene with his own eyes.

For the moment, however, the feeling of Grell's body compacting his throbbing member was more than enough, and beyond heavenly. He was now fully sheathed, and his hips were fairly vibrating with the effort of restraining wild, animalistic bucks. The reaper's straining cock had begun to leak precome, and his sharp teeth had finally managed to break the skin of his quivering lower lip, which now seeped his crimson blood.

Sebastian reached out his hands, and Grell flinched as if expecting a blow, but the demon simply grasped the other man's shoulders, pulling him down so that their faces were but an inch apart. "Don't hurt yourself…" breathed Sebastian, licking the coppery blood away with his hot, wet tongue. The shinigami shivered and nodded, lips trembling and eyes misty.

Vibrant green-gold eyes locked with scarlet, and Grell began to move his body slowly up and down Sebastian's sizeable erection. The stimulation awakened the pleasure-hungry beast that resided within the demon, and Sebastian began to move his hips in sync with the man above him.

"Aah! Se-sebasu…" the reaper moaned breathily, his pace still slow and teasing. "E-enjoying-…yourself?" He half-smirked through a haze of lust.

Sebastian wrapped his hands around Grell's porcelain hips and returned the smirk. "Not nearly enough, yet," he purred, tightening his grip and pushing the shinigami down onto his cock while thrusting up deeply into his velvet passage.

Grell screamed aloud, ecstasy written all over his face. "Again! God, Sebastian, right there!" he commanded, back arching beautifully. The demon was quick to comply, slamming in at the same angle again and again with a merciless rhythm. The shinigami rode him perfectly, meeting him thrust for thrust with more vigor than any mortal could hope to possess.

Sebastian wrapped a hand firmly around Grell's throbbing member, pumping and squeezing it with each thrust, and causing the other man to cry out exultantly.

"More, more," the shinigami sobbed, "Nyaa…Seba-ahh….I'm…almost…"

Grell threw back his head and gasped, muscles clenching exquisitely as he came. His seed spilled into Sebastian's waiting palm, and his fingers scrabbled for purchase on the demon's shoulders. The reaper clamped down with nearly excruciating pressure on the shaft embedded within him; Sebastian released his own essence, thoroughly overwhelmed by the sight, sound, and feel of Grell.

The shinigami collapsed, falling half onto Sebastian's pale broad chest and half onto the stale sheets of the bed. He sighed with contentment, obviously utterly spent, and the demon unthinkingly laced his fingers through the red hair spilling over their bodies. The room was silent but for Grell's occasional satisfied murmurs, and Sebastian let his mind wander. He could not recall ever having felt this wonderfully _complete_ after sex. It was something akin to devouring souls; he felt lethargic and sleepy, comfortable, even amiable. The demon had thought that the only reason to engage in carnal acts was to get what he wanted, either directly or indirectly. Suddenly Sebastian didn't know what he wanted.

Grell's breathing had slowed, and he was now looking at Sebastian with hesitant chartreuse eyes. "…Th-thank you… I guess I'll… go, now…" the reaper murmured, pulling away, and the demon saw tears beginning to glimmer under his long lashes.

"Wait," Sebastian called suddenly. Grell turned to look at him incredulously, shoulders shaking with silent sobs.

"What? Did I do something wrong? Didn't we both _come_?" the shinigami rasped. "You're free of me now, Sebastian. You don't have to see me ever again. Doesn't that make you _happy_?" He was shivering fiercely; fighting to speak through shuddering breaths; blinking his tears away rapidly.

Sebastian sat up and brought a hand to Grell's face. The shinigami shied away at first, but when the demon's motions did not become violent, leaned into the touch very slightly, and closed his eyes with a desolate sigh. With graceful movements, Sebastian once again pulled their bodies close and pressed a kiss to the other's lips.

Grell made a puzzled noise as the demon broke away. "What…?" he breathed in bewilderment, bringing a hand to his mouth.

"I…" Sebastian started to say, then realized he didn't know how to finish. He didn't know why he'd stopped the shinigami. He didn't know why the thought of Grell leaving—especially in this state—was making his chest hurt. "I don't… want…." The demon searched wildly for the right words. "You don't… have to go…" he finished, meeting the reaper's mystified gaze with conviction. "Don't go."

Comprehension broke out on Grell's face, and his expression grew more and more doubtful. "You do realize I got my scythe back, Sebastian, and that hell hath no fury like a woman scorned… If you're toying with me, I swear…"

"Grell." Claret eyes flashed seriously. "Even demons can be sincere about certain things, and this is one of them." He brushed the shinigami's cheek with a slender thumb. "I don't want you to leave. Nor do I want to leave you."

For the first time since they'd met, Sebastian saw hope in Grell's expression. He realized his eyes had always been dull and lifeless—though this had been carefully concealed behind an exuberant, excitable façade, the true light now shining through was giving the shinigami more beauty than Ciel's fierce determination could begin to match.

"May I be so bold as to request another contract, Grell?" Sebastian asked, smirking.

"…Th-that depends…" the reaper replied, twisting the bed sheets nervously. "What are the terms?"

The demon pretended to think aloud. "Well, let's see. Shinigami have no souls, correct? So you can't promise me yours. How about another type of exchange, then?" He took Grell's hands in his. "If you promise me your heart, I shall give you mine."

The hope shone out more fiercely. "And the contract's length?" Grell demanded breathlessly.

Sebastian smiled gently, pressing against the other man's trembling frame and wrapping his arms firmly around the slim waist. Leaning in close, he whispered in the shinigami's ear, letting his lips brush the supple shell. "Eternity."

"…Y-yes," Grell laughed. "Oh, Sebastian, please, yes…"

"Then…shall we seal it with a kiss?" The demon did not wait for a response, swooping down to claim the shinigami's welcoming lips with more passion than he had known could exist.


End file.
